dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Wildcat
Wildcat, real name Ted Grant, was a superhero and member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. History Wildcat was a born fighter. His skills and abilities were unmatched, and in his early years he was a premiere prizefighter. Victorious at every turn, he eventually grew beyond the routine offered in the fighting ring and instead turned his focus to fighting crime. After the Thanagarian Invasion, Wildcat joined the Justice League. 's undefeated champion.]] However, Wildcat was also much older than many of the League's members. While his fighting expertise was highly valued (he reportedly trained many of the younger League members), he was assigned fewer and fewer missions. In time, Wildcat became discouraged, and had something of a mid-life crisis; angry at the treatment he'd been receiving (or lack thereof), and upset at his own lack of powers, Wildcat turned to a place where he could show his prowess: Roulette's Meta-Brawl. trying to reach out for her conflicted mentor.]] Wildcat quickly rose through the ranks, becoming Roulette's star attraction. And while this participation was a punishable offense within the League, Wildcat justified his actions to himself - "I only fight guys who got it coming." Wildcat was victorious at every turn, and relived his glory days in a new, more dangerous arena. His partner (and daughter-figure) Black Canary, however, felt otherwise. Seeing where Wildcat's path of fighting and destruction was taking him, she enlisted the help of Green Arrow to track down and talk some sense into him. Wildcat, however, would hear nothing of it; in his mind, he believed the League was leading him to a path of early retirement, and he was proving them wrong. In a desperate bargain to help Wildcat, Black Canary sabotaged his fight with Atomic Skull and entered herself as the new contender. Wildcat refused, but Roulette's "persuasion" (i.e. blackmail) convinced him otherwise. Green Arrow, however, had plans of his own. Using one of his trick arrows, he knocked Canary unconscious and entered the fight in her place. While Wildcat didn't consider Arrow a challenge, fighting him over Canary was an easier burden to bear. Despite Arrow's taunting, Wildcat savagely beat Green Arrow. The superior in hand-to-hand combat, Wildcat manhandled Green Arrow at every turn. A massive upper-cut to his face sent Arrow spiraling to the ground. Enraged, Wildcat taunted and demanded the fallen hero to stand; Arrow remained motionless. The crowds raged. Roulette's eyes filled with visions of newer and more exciting brawls - "Anything's possible here! Next time you fight, we'll clear millions!" But Wildcat refused. Shocked at his ability to take another life, especially that of a colleague, he'd finally understood what he had become - nothing more than that which he'd fought against. Wildcat returned to the Watchtower with Black Canary and Green Arrow (who hadn't died, but had stunned himself with a trick arrow). Canary believed Wildcat had begun to change, but convinced Wildcat to enlist the aid of J'onn J'onzz so the urges wouldn't return. Afraid, but resolute, Wildcat agreed. It appears that the therapy worked and Wildcat got over his personal crisis; for in later confrontations Wildcat appeared among the League's front-line fighters. , "Dark Heart" , "Panic in the Sky" Powers and Abilities Wildcat has no special powers or abilities like most of the other members of the League (a grudge he frequently harbored). However, his fighting skills are rivaled by few. A former prizefighter, his physical capabilities and tolerance for pain seem higher than an average person, able to punch through a solid brick wall with no difficulty. He is an expert in various forms of combat. Background Information Making his debut in Sensation Comics #1 (January 1942), Wildcat was a boxer-turned-vigilante after his greedy managers framed him for the murder of his coach Socker Smith. Wildcat produced several offspring - most of them became Wildcats too. Currently, Ted is a member of the Justice Society of America with his only surviving son, Tom Bronson. In the episode "Read My Lips", one of the boxers at the fight is called "Mad Dog Ted", and bears a striking resemblance to Wildcat as he appeared in his prime. There has been no official confirmation as to whether this similarity was deliberate. Appearances * "Initiation" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "Ultimatum" * "Dark Heart" * "The Cat and the Canary" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Destroyer" External links * Category:Justice League members Category:Athletes